The Neko and The Lion
by Shirahane Aikawa
Summary: One night stand with a complete stranger is alright, right? RIGHT! After breaking up with a long time boyfriend heartbroken Furihata Kouki made a drunken decision that will turn his world upside down. Well for starters having one night stand with Akashi Seijuro. Uh, did I mention he's underage and his my student? Oh kami-sama I'm going to jail!
1. The Neko and The Lion

**The Neko and the Lion**

* * *

 **Note: A little bit of dubcon, underage sex for future chapters**

* * *

 **Summary** : One night stand with a complete stranger is alright, right? RIGHT?! After breaking up with a long time boyfriend heartbroken Furihata Kouki made a drunken decision that will turn his world upside down. Well for starters having one night stand with Akashi Seijuro. Uh, did I mention he's underage?

* * *

 **Prologue**

 **The Neko and the Lion**

* * *

"Stop Furihata-sensei I..." Akashi said as he tried to push Furihata away from in between his crotch but he ended up pulling his head closer as he the brunette continue to suck on his cock making him growl lowly. Damn this is amazing the sight in between his legs was so enticing all he can do is take it all. How did this happen? Oh yeah he remembered he picked the lonely **neko** on the way home. He was on the way home when he saw Furihata stumbling on his feet completely wasted to even have a capability to function. So he take pity and brought his drunken teacher home. But what he didn't expect that him picking up a cat will turn out this way.

That this neko will turn into some sensual beast and suck him off. This is not totally what he expect his night to turn out not at all.

He groaned as one particular hard suck sent shiver down his spine, god this is torture! This needs to stop before this escalate to something even he couldn't stop. He then try to push Furihata away making the drunken adult release his cock with a loud pop.

"You sure you want me to stop?" Furihata didn't wait for his answer instead he straddle the teens lap and starts grinding his cloth bulge with the red head's naked once making the younger boy shiver.

"Stop this Furihata-sensei this is not-" Akashi couldn't finish what he was about to say when he sees the brunette's lustfull but heartbroken tears stained face.

"Even just for awhile...hold me?" Furihata begged, okay that does it! In one swift motion Akashi has pinned him down the bed.

"Remember you provoke me...do not regret this tomorrow."

Furihata gave him a cheeky grin.

"I'm not."

"Remember this... **Kouki**.."

* * *

 **A/N: I know I still have like...a thousand more stories I need to update but alast! I need to get this idea out of my head.**

 **Yay! Another AKAFURI fic for me :D**

 **Is this story worth continuing? Please leave a review! Please show me some love and support!**

 **Until then!**


	2. You Seem to think you have a choice

**The Neko and The Lion**

 **Special thanks to:** Jimbei22, AkafuriLover, JadedLightly, lilaneAnime, Kira1593, Z0E the Queen, MusicIsaDrug18, Mizu Lootus, Lean Aviliansa, kitty tokyo uzumaki, & icyng for reviewing!

And also to those who added this fic to their fav/alert list THANK YOU SO MUCH! :D

 **Disclaimer: This fic is a bit inspired by Sakuraga Mei's "Mujihi na series" "Mujihi na Otoko some dialogues are from manga. So please don't sue! Make sure ya'll read the disclaimer :D**

 **Please enjoy The Neko and the Lion :D**

* * *

 **Note: A little bit of dubcon, underage sex for future chapters**

* * *

 **Summary** : One night stand with a complete stranger is alright, right? RIGHT?! After breaking up with a long time boyfriend heartbroken Furihata Kouki made a drunken decision that will turn his world upside down. Well for starters having one night stand with Akashi Seijuro. Uh, did I mention he's underage?

* * *

 **Chapter One**

You Seem to think you have a choice...

* * *

In school Furihata Kouki is a very famous teacher among his peers and his students not only for his looks but his intelligence but underneath those praises, and admiration are rumors.

"Hey I heard Furihata-sensei is caught with the principal last night..."

"What? Really?!"

"Yeah, turns out that the rumors is true Furi-sensei has a relationship with the principal."

The girl made a disgusted sound, "What a shame I like Furi-sensei I can't believe he has relationship with our principal he's old enough to be his dad."

"Yeah I know right?" The boy laugh. "He is after all 'a guy who can seduce every men'."

...

"Hey Akashi are you listening to me." An annoyed voice turn the red head's attention from the two gossiping pair to the green haired teen.

"I'm listening Shintaro." Akashi said as he entered the student council room with Midorima following behind him.

Midorima waited for Akashi to sit on his swivel chair before he turn on the projector to start their one on one meeting.

"What do you think of Furihata-sensei?" Akashi asked making Midorima pause.

"Furihata-sensei the math teacher?" Midorima clarified while adjusting his glasses.

"Yeah..him."

"He's nice I supposed and very helpful."

"Hmm..."

"A crowd surrounds him wherever he is that proves that he's really popular among our peers."

"He seems odd..."

"Odd?"

"Like he's hiding something."

"Hiding?" Midorima parroted.

"Nothing." Akashi dismissed.

"Why you ask about him all of the sudden? Is this about the rumors about him?"

"No..."

"Do you find him attractive?" Midorima asked in return.

"What kind of question is that Shintarou." Akashi said sternly to the green haired teen.

"Just asking." Midorima shrug his shoulders.

"Hmm."

But Midorima got curious again "Then why suddenly ask Akashi." Midorima couldn't help but to ask since this is the first time his red head friend has taken an interest on another person except their group.

"Start with the presentation Shintarou." Akashi said sternly to Midorima. His tone on his voice clearly telling Midorima to let things go to which the green haired teen did.

"What do you think about Furihata-sensei then Akashi."

"I don't have any particular thoughts about him..." Despite his calm outer appearance inside Akashi has been feeling angry after the night he had sex with the infamous teacher he had found himself alone the next day and its been a week since then and the teacher is acting as if nothing happen. Who does he think he is? There's no way he'd let Furihata just get away from what he did. He'll make sure that he'd regret crossing with him...

With that a rare smile graces his face not really listening to Midorima's report.

* * *

"You seem distracted students making things hard for you?" Principal Shirakawa asked as he gave Furihata the tea he made.

Furihata murmured a thanks in return.

"Furihata-kun?" Shirakawa called out snapping Furihata back to reality.

"U-Uh yeah s-sorry."

"Are you alright Furihata-kun?" the older man asked kindly.

"Uh...it's not that important." Furihata gave the old man his personable smile, of course he couldn't tell him about what happen between him and Akashi he is after all his teacher and Akashi is his student.

"Or maybe you're getting affected by those rumors."

"Give me a break who started those rumors anyway? How annoying." Furihata said as he lean his back down the sofa.

"Those rumors will die down."

"This one didn't." Furihata pointed out.

"But that rumors didn't actually affected your fame to the kids they still flock around you." Shirakawa pointed out.

"That's not the point."

"I get it your frustrated those baseless rumors will die down eventually don't worry Furihata-kun"

"Thanks sensei." Furihata smiled, honestly he wasn't really affected by those rumors about him the only he has in mind was what happen one week ago with Akashi Seijuro his student. No matter how much he tried to dig out some sense out of his mind nothing comes out of it. The next day he had immediately sobered up when he discovered that when he woke up completely naked covered with love bites and a young partner sleeping beside him. It completely horrified him.

That shouldn't happen but it did. How did he let his feelings and drunken passion overtake his morals? Furihata wanted to kick himself, Akashi is one of his brightest students when everybody in class choose to seat at the very back of the classroom Akashi is the only one who stays at the very front of the room diligently taking down notes he was the only one that does that no one else and that got his attention. Before he knows it he has been looking forward on seeing Akashi everyday. And then that's when he realized he likes Akashi but he never plan on acting on it for several obvious reasons.

That drunken one night stand change it all. But Akashi hasn't approach him about **it** thank god though...since he don't even know if he can face the red head. But at the back of his mind he feels disappointed he wanted Akashi to talk to him about _it._ "

* * *

Later that afternoon club practice has ended Akashi has left his book back to the classroom bidding his goodbye to his team mate he went back inside only to stop on his tracks when he spotted Furihata back on the lockers as the P.E teacher cornered him preventing the brunette from leaving.

Furihata's brown eyes met his for an instance Akashi saw relief in his eyes as he watch him push the man away and call out for him.

"A-Akashi-kun!"

* * *

"I'm saved!" Furihata sighed in relief. "That guy is so clingy." he said to no one in particular.

"What is going on?" Akashi asked as they walk down the halls.

"I have already told him I can't date him but he's persistent."

"He's hitting on you." it wasn't a question.

Furihata turn to face Akashi.

"Is it because of _that_ reason."

" _That_ reason? Are you _referring_ to that rumor?" The rumor that he can seduce any men? Of course Akashi heard of that rumor.

"Is it true?"

"Huh?" Furihata was taken a back Akashi's bluntness knows no boundaries.

"I believe you heard me."

"Too direct Akashi-kun would a person ask the subject of rumor in a way like this?"

Instead of answering Akashi continued on, "If it is not true that rumor isn't based on actual facts I think it's better if you don't do things that will make yourself appear overly loose like that night for instance." Furihata blushed at the thought he couldn't remember what happen that night but he has pretty vivid idea of what happen and it made his heart pound.

"A-About that Akashi-kun I..."

"You think I forgot about it? Think again." Furihata flinch as Akashi finally face him.

"I-I...about that night I...can we talk about it somewhere else?"

"What? You want to have se-..." Akashi couldn't finish what he was about to say when Furihata covered his mouth hastily.

"Be quiet! There are some student that still in their rooms for their remedial!"

"Want me to keep quiet?" Akashi said removing Furihata's hand away from his mouth.

"Yes please."

"Then be mine."

Furihata looks at the red head as if had grown another head.

"I will not do it with you again Akashi-kun _and_ can you _please_ not talk about _that_ so casually in the hallway."

"First I didn't say that and second you seem to think you have a choice in this because I'm telling you right now you don't have any."

"W-What are you saying A-Akashi-kun...I..."

 **"I think you know what I'm saying...I want my little neko back and if you refuse you know what will happen."**

Akashi Seijuro...blackmailing him? For real?! His world is totally crumbling down.

* * *

 **Ending note** : I know it seems a little rush but this is it for chapter one! :D But things are getting good now! Devilish Akashi mode on!

 **Disclaimer again: This fic is a bit inspired by Sakuraga Mei's "Mujihi na series" "Mujihi na Otoko some dialogues are from manga.**

 **Please be kind and REVIEW!**


End file.
